ABC Gadge Oneshots
by AbandonedMelody
Summary: Gale and Madge Oneshots, all the way through the alphabet. From selling strawberries to kissing, find out what happens, and how it all happened.
1. Chapter 1

A:

Appeal

She was like a blast of sunshine on a winter day. So warm, so pleasant, so sought out; something that was rare, and precious. Something you could soak up for eternity and never get enough of. Golden.

He was like the rain on a summer day. Heated, passionate, and absolutely terrifying with the strength and unexpectedness. The pattering of the ran against tin roofs in his territory, silent and quick. Silver.

Gold is worth more than silver; it's a known fact to the District 12, as people struggle with golden coins rather than silver.

But, it seems to them that gold and silver are starting to blur. They start to combine, they start to be equal.

They understood this as soon as they finally understood the relationship of the golden mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee, and the silver miner, Gale Hawthorne.

It was one of the warmest days District 12 had ever seen. Everyone who had sense was indoors, with a fan or cooling mechanism of some sort. However, this did not imply to Gale Hawthorne.

He pants, the world around him seemingly spinning it was so hot. He was wearing his shorts, his shirt clinging to his sweat. Each step seemed to be another walk through a desert, and the day was finally taking it's toll on him.

In his hands is a container, the bright red berries pressed against it. The juices are glazing around the inner part, and Gale's mouth waters as he watches the watery substance move slowly downwards, reminding him that he hadn't drunken any water since early this morning, before he leaving to start his day in the woods off with hunting.

He had come across her bush. Not just any regular bush, but her bush. The bush that was marked as hers without anyone knowing. Visits to the bush for family turned to visits for her.

He couldn't explain why he did it. If you asked Gale why he bothered to even help her, he wouldn't reply. He ponders this question himself.

Money, he finally decides. Though Townies give charity, and it disgusted him to accept it, he gave it to Madge because she was different. He could feel it.

Not that he'd ever admit it. He despised her at the same time, and everyone knew they disliked each other. Still, Gale would show up at the mayor's house back door every other Sunday, with a container of strawberries.

This didn't happen to be the Sunday he delivered on. Rory was sick, bedridden with a horrible headache, and sneezing and coughing. Hazelle tried every home remedy possible, but none of them worked. He had to get the extra money so that he could help his sick brother. That's all Gale ever does. Care for his family, and then despise the Townies and himself even farther.

He supposed it was needed this time. Sure, Gale could seem to swallow his pride to get more money, but whenever he stepped near town, he found himself yelling, screaming inside, itching to start a fight and make snide comments.

The people from the town were all rich, stuck up snobs. He forced himself to think that the mayor's daughter was one also, but he found himself slipping into thinking she wasn't a demon every other Sunday. Her soft skin would brush against his calloused hands when taking the strawberries, a slight upturn of her lip corners as she stares at the treat in front of her. Her shy gaze would meet his, and she would look away, blushing before handing him the coins, her hands hovering above his. The fingertips would graze his skin, and Gale would go into a world were thinking was not available for the moments of Madge.

As soon as the deal was done, he would consume himself in thoughts of how horrid she must be. Unfair, cruel, uncaring. Snide, rich, snobby. It kills him every time he looks at her, at her well fed body, her face like she didn't have a care.

And she probably didn't; she could get anything she wanted, with a simple question. Her father would spoil her to no end. Each day at school, and even during the weekends, she would have a different, new bow in her hair. Soft pinks, and glowing whites. She was easy to pick out of a crowd, with her soft curls and red cheeks with freckles dancing across her nose.

Not that Gale was attracted to her.

Quite the opposite, actually. He was appalled with her; and she him. They would purposely avoid each other at all costs, but every other damn Sunday they would exchange, and she would always send him that small smile and soft look.

It was really pissing him off, thinking about it. She was so goddamn confusing. Gale could tell what type of person someone was the second after meeting them, but the mayor's daughter?

He didn't have a single clue.

It terrified him, and pissed him off at the same time.

This girl had the fucking nerve to act like she was nervous around him.

She was confusing, in a way much more complicated than a math problem that swam through his eyes on a test.

He didn't have one word to describe Madge Undersee, but he acted like he did. It was the only way he could hate her. Another person to block out.

He shakes his head of his thoughts. The sun must be getting to his already fucked up enough head.

He reaches the Undersee's back step, and lets out a sigh before knocking.

She appears, and he hears the sound of locks being undone. She opens the door, staring up at him in surprise.

She had on shorts entirely too short for a mayor's daughter, and a loose fitting top. Sandals donned her feet.

She finally notices the strawberries, and says, "I'll be right back."

He assumes she's getting her money, and waits. He would never even think about going into this house. It's too...fancy, too appealing. Too filled with a certain blonde.

She reappears in a flash of the sun striking her golden hair. She steps out into the sunlight, and Gale can't help but think that she looks like a stereotypical angel, blonde and glowing. Graceful and small, angelic features graced Madge's whole being.

She takes the container silently, before placing the coins in his fingers. A mixture of gold and silver, he notices, as he place the coins in his pocket.

"Thanks," she says in her quiet tone. "But I thought next Sunday was the day?"

Gale shrugs. He wasn't going to bother telling her about how Rory was sick. Charity was something he despised, and he didn't need people to bother trying to give him anything for free.

Madge studies him for a minute. Her blue eyes are unnerving, and he shifts on his feet. He tipped his head to her, and turned to walk away.

His heart was pounding. The sun, he tried to tell himself.

But he couldn't stop thinking about how much Madge Undersee, the innocent mayor's daughter, appealed to him.

**I don't own the hunger games. all rights reserved.**

**review and read? thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

B:

Brainwashed

Torture.

He's broken.

Everywhere he turns, he just hears the voices, just keeps hearing the whispers, over and over, the screams only he could hear.

"Primrose Everdeen."

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Katniss will be fine, Gale."

"Don't give up."

The sounds of whips coming down, lashing and the feeling of a sting on his back. The black overruns his vision.

He can't breathe. He can't see. He doesn't know where anything is.

Panic overtakes his body. Thrashing desperately to get out of the darkness. Screaming out for help.

No one answers. The black is suffocating him, slowly and painfully. His breathing slowly dies out, slowly stops.

He starts awake.

Gasping, unknown hot tears tracing down his face.

He's sweating, everything too warm, his heart beat too fast. He leans over, trying to slow it down, taking deep breathes, his head in his hands.

He doesn't try to make the tears stop from falling. They cascade down his face.

Gale Hawthorne has broken.

Is broken; was broken; and probably always will be broken.

The name echoes through his ears, taunting him not on in his slumber but also in his wake.

_Madge_, hisses the voice._ The pretty little mayor's daughter._

_You know, the one you didn't save._

"It's not true, god damn it!" he roars, stumbling out of bed. He's in a raging mood now. Fuck, would they ever stop?

_You left her there to burn._

"I thought she was out!" he yells. "Her damn servants should've got them out. I didn't know!"

_The one you had feelings for._

"I did not!" he shouts. "And I-I never will again!"

_Then why don't you love anyone anymore? Huh, Gale? Explain yourself. Liar._

The voices surrounded him.

_"Liar."_

_"Liar."_

_Brainwashing yourself into trying to think you never loved her._

_"Liar."_

Gale lumbers to the kitchen in his apartment, stumbling and mumbling, shaking his head.

Opening the refrigerator, he finds the whiskey.

He chugs it down, the burning sensation welcome down his throat. It helped dull that pain, at least for a moment. He impatiently waits for it to kick in.

_"You're lying to yourself. Liar. Brainwashed piece of meat."_

"No, I'm not," he shouts. "I am not. I never loved her, and I never will! She's gone, damnit, gone. And she's never coming back!"

_"Because of you."_

Gale sinks to the ground, holding his hands to his ears, trying to block out the fucked up demons.

The words keep repeating. They'll always haunt him.

"_Because of you."_

Because he's brainwashed.

He starts to cry again, shuddering and sobbing, before throwing the glass bottle away on the other side of the kitchen floor.

It shatters.

He stays there, holding his ears and crying in a fetal position.

Gale Hawthorne was gone.

Gale Hawthorne was broken.

**Hey guys! :) New chapter to the story. Hope you enjoyed it. All rights reserved, I don't own The Hunger Games.**


End file.
